Bicycle riding needs to be encouraged, because it is a non-polluting, energy saving, most economical means of transportation and is one of the best ways to exercise.
With my bag, which can be installed in seconds and rolled up around the cross-bar of the bicycle, when not in use, the problem of carrying lunches, books or tools to school or work or articles from store errands or mearly storage for a sweater or jacket because of a change in the weather has been solved. Stop and go driving wastes more energy and makes most pollution of any type of driving a vehicle and is the most costly. Bicycles can eliminate much of this with the help of my bag.
Retirees can benefit more from the use of my bag than any other age group, because it gives them a purpose to go with the exercise and pleasure of riding a bicycle. They will be surprised when they go for books at the Library and find how much easier it is chaining a bicycle then finding a parking place for a car. I practice what I proclaim. In the past years I have driven my station wagon less than 200 miles a year and I rode a bicycle over 3,000 miles a year. I have found more use for my station wagon to store my bicycle to protect it from the weather and the pollution created by others.